1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connecting machines for connecting cables to a connector one upon another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 22-24 show a conventional cable connecting machine which includes a base plate 71 having a pair of parallel slide slots 72 and 73. The front and rear ends of a pair of guides 74 and 75 are inserted into the slide slots 72 and 73 for sliding movement to define a connector setting station 76. A pair of positioning pins 77 or 78 are provided for each guide 74 or 75. A cable retainer 79 is mounted on the base plate 71. The cable retainer 79 includes a guide block 80, a retainer pin mechanism 81, and a retainer bar 82. The guide block 80 is provided with a guide slot 83.
As FIG. 25 shows, the retainer pin mechanism 81 includes a hole 85 made on the underside of a block 84, a push pin 86 fitted into the hole 85, a rod 87 extending upwardly from the push pin 86 through the block 84, a cam 88 pivoted at 89 to the upper end of the rod 87, and a coil spring 90 for downwardly biasing the push pin 86. The retainer bar 82 is provided beneath the guide slot 83 and the push pin 81.
In operation, a protector is set in the connector setting station 76, and a flat cable is set, with the retainer bar 82 put on the cable. The cable retainer 81 is operated to hold the cable in place with the retainer bar 82. Namely, the cam 88 is turned down as shown in FIG. 26 to permit the coil spring 90 to push the push pin 86 downwardly, thereby pushing the retainer bar 82 downwardly. Another protector is set, and another flat cable is set so that its front end abuts on the cable stopper of the protector. Then, a connector is set on top of the protector. Then, the press handle is operated to lower the press block for making connection to the connector by insulation replacement.
In the above machine, however, it is difficult to set the connector because the positioning pins 77 and 78 protrude around the connector setting station 76. In addition, it is impossible to adjust the grasping power of the cable retainer 18 according to the thickness of a cable. As a result, it occurs frequently that the cable falls off from the retainer. Moreover, the second cable is set upon the first cable which has not been held properly. Consequently, the connected cables are not properly registered, resulting in poor connection.